Harry Potter and The Strength of the Heart
by Stryd
Summary: Voldermort learns the true power of the heart
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Strength of the Heart

A/N Harry Sixth Year, after OotP. H/Hr

Chapter 1 - Feelings of the Heart

Hermione sat at her desk staring aimlessly at the blank parchment lying on her desk in front of her, twirling her new quill in her hand while thunder and rain rambled outside. Dark grey clouds had descended earlier that day which in turn had formed into a fierce storm which could easily tie with one of Molly Weasley's tirades when she got angry. The weather did nothing but echo the gloomy feelings which she felt at that moment, for what seemed like hours she had been staring at the blank parchment considering what to write if she ever could find the right words. Her nerves were on end more so than she ever thought a person's could be, she felt worse than she had when she feared writing her OWL's in her fifth year. Compared to this, it had been a simple task.

The thing that had her almost jumping out of her skin was the fact that over the previous year and that summer she had come to a realization. She had realized that there was someone that she liked very much, that was a simple way of putting it as he filled her mind the entire summer so far and didn't seem like he would leave anytime soon, if at all. To most it would seem like a simple problem easily solved, but in her case it wasn't so simple, the boy in question was also one of her best friends. The fact being if she did anything without knowing how he felt she could very likely end there friendship, what plagued her more than anything was how she could find out how he felt without actually telling him.

She didn't have much experience in the regards of boys let alone he was one of her best friends, when it came to books she knew nearly everything, but when it came to people that was a entirely different story altogether. In truth she was so confused she sought out help from one of her close friends, Ginny Weasley. Ginny in the end had not been very helpful she had only expressed what she herself had been thinking, but she couldn't complain as she hadn't mentioned a few important facts, especially which made this a bit harder than simply telling him how she felt.

She continued to stare at the blank parchment considering what to write although each time she did she would end up discarding it, she had already tried numerous times but it ended the same, surrounding her and her desk were several small balls of parchment which she had made an attempt at, but each time she read through them she found them utterly wrong and discarded them. In the end she wandered how she ever managed to finish any of her letters that she had sent to him over the summer so far.

While she continued contemplating what to write she heard a small tapping sound coming from her window, curious to see what it was she opened her curtains to find a sopping wet feathered ball resting against her window. She had know idea what it was; she noticed that attached to the bottom of the strange object was what looked like a letter. She opened her window enough to pull the small bizarre object into her room before closing the window again, since the storm which had pop up earlier that day was still rampant outside.

As soon as she pulled the little ball into her room it suddenly jumped in to the air and began hooting noisily while flying around in circles around her head. She realized that it was 'Pig' Ron's little owl he had gotten forth year when he had lost _scabbers_ which in a way was a good thing, you wouldn't count having a cowering Death Eater hiding as your pet rat a good thing. She managed to catch the little fluff ball finally after a minute of trying to calm the thing down, even despite the fact that she now held him in her hands he still kept hooting loudly as if it were ordinary to be so excited. She took the letter which was attached to his leg before letting him go again where he continued his unrelenting circling of her head, which she had to admit, was rather annoying. She opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Hermione_

_How's your summer going, it has been a bit boring here since the twins are always locked in their room, surprisingly more explosions coming from there than usual. Ron's been actually livid, he's been hounding mum and dad to find out about Harry coming here for the rest of the summer, surprisingly it paid off dad's going to speak to Dumbledore tomorrow about it. _

_Oh yeah, by the way dad's having your fire place hooked up to the floo network tomorrow between two and three so that you can come over for the rest of the summer to. You better check with your parents and let us know, just send an answer with pig. _

_Who's this guy you keep mentioning, as soon as you get here your going to tell me everything about him whether you like it or not, I'll see to that._

_Hope to see you soon_

_Love_

_Ginny_

Hermione ran downstairs to ask her parents and quickly returned to her room, eager to send an answer back as soon as possible. The thought of seeing him so soon practically had her jumping circles but it also worried her so much she was glad she had had dinner sometime ago; since she feared she would be able to eat at all. The prospect of maybe seeing him the following day was all that filled her mind at that moment, not even studying or going through her homework to make sure it was perfect held any appeal to her, which was strange considering this, was Hermione, she was the text book of perfect when it came to school and work.

The sun glowed brightly in the clear sky no trace of the previous night's storm, the morning seemed to be giving its blessings as Hermione awoke after having had a peaceful night sleep which of late was a rare occurrence. For the rest of the day she gathered her belongings preparing for the Weasley's arrival, which was not to far off now. As soon as the clock struck half two as if summoned by the clock's chimes the roaring flames in the fire place grew to the size of a man and change from a fiery red orange to a luminous green. She stood there expecting Ginny or Mr. Weasley to come through first but was surprised when a golden snitch came flying through at great speed; it seemed faster than the ones they used at school. What shocked her more was a second after the snitch came through Ron came running at full speed almost running right into her, she was so surprised that she didn't move as Ron flipped head first over the chair while he chased the snitch.

"I told you, you should of put it in something before it started flying around it's going to be hard to catch it now" She could hear Ginny's voice coming from behind as she watched her trying not to laugh out loud at her brother. Before she could ask what was going on the red headed Ginny ran up to her giving her a tight hug which she returned just as eagerly. When they let go of each other they saw Ron's head sticking up behind the chair, his hair which had grown a bit over the summer since last she had seen him was in such a state he looked like some wild animal. Which was only added onto by the wolfish grin he had on his face when he rose holding the struggling snitch in his hand triumphantly.

"What's up with the snitch?" She asked turning to see Ginny shaking her head at her brother's antics.

"It's a birthday present for Harry, it's a snitch used by the professional teams. It's a lot faster than the ones we use; he got it so that Harry can use it to practise during the summer and so on. Unfortunately the idiot keeps loosing it as you can see, keeps playing with it himself and almost loosing it most of the time." Ginny answered looking angrily at her brother more annoyed than anything.

"Oi! aren't you going to same something, Merlin's Beard!" Ginny yelled noticing her brother was more interested in the snitch then saying hello to his own friend. "Oh yeah, Hi Herm you ready to go" Ron asked crushing her in a tight hug similar to the one Ginny had just given her, 'Boys' she heard Ginny whisper behind her as Ron finally let her go.

"Yeah it's good to see you to Ron" She said sarcastically reminding him what he had just done.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that Hermione" He apologized looking down at the ground his face blushing bright red; he just hoped they didn't notice. The two girls just stood there laughing at him they didn't know what to make of it. "Alright, we better get going" Ron said quickly grabbing Hermione trunk while the other two grabbed the rest of her stuff.

Ron grabbed a small red bag out of his pocket as he stepped towards the fire, opening it to reveal a grey powder which looked like a bag of ash. Only pausing for a second he took a handful and threw it into the fire, the flames changed almost instantly from a fiery red orange back into the luminous green flames which had appeared only moments ago. Ron passed the bag of which could only be floo powder to Ginny before grabbing Hermione's trunk and disappearing into the flames.

Ginny went next following right after Ron, leaving only Hermione left in the house, with the remainder of the floo powder she stepped into the flames.

o-o-o-o-o-

As soon as she called out "Grimwuald Place" the luminous green flames engulfed her as she watched numerous fire places flying quickly past her, on all sides, as she spun round and round in the eerie darkness. She kept falling until one of the fire places seemed to be flying straight at her, quite quickly. Just before it collided into her, she closed her eyes tightly as the darkness quickly disappeared, replaced by a dim light shinning over eyes, still standing there unsure whether it was safe enough to open her eyes yet.

Slowly she opened her eyes, adjusting to the dim light surrounding her, completely different from her home. It was so different it seemed to try and chase people away leaving a feeling of solitude as if happiness and joy were not welcome in this home, if it could be called a home, with the state it was in now.

Leaving her thoughts, Hermione returned to her surroundings, the all to familiar kitchen of Grimwuald Place which would be a welcomed sight but now it was no more than a painful reminder of what was lost.

Grimwuald Place had belonged to Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather; Sirius was the closest thing he had to a real family and all in a few minutes the previous year he had lost everything. It wasn't easy to understand how it felt to loose your family, let alone once, Harry now had to live with it for the second time. It was a wonder he had any emotions at all, for it seemed all that he loved would be taken away, and it was all by one person, you couldn't even call him a person he was a monster.

Hermione felt a strong twinge in her heart when she realized that Harry would be returning to this place and so soon after he had lost Sirius. She couldn't imagine the pain he was going through, although he did seem to be doing well in the few letters she had received from him over the summer so far.

Just as she passed the door which led to the kitchen Hermione found herself once again in a tight hug by none other than Mrs. Weasley who seemed overjoyed to see her. "How are you doing dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked releasing Hermione and holding her in front of her to look her over. "I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, Thank you" Hermione answered as she was quickly pushed towards the stairs where Ginny was waiting for her. "Come on hurry up now, were expecting some more company so you go and get settled in." Mrs. Weasley said as she ushered Hermione up the stairs not giving her a chance to respond, Hermione did as Mrs. Weasley said and headed up the stairs following as Ginny lead the way to were they were sleeping.

o-o-o-o-o-

The room was as baron as ever, planks of wood that made up the dark walls were mouldy and black from age, some of them half sticking out of the walls as if trying to grab something or someone. Encased in darkness little light managed to squeeze through the only window, covered in dreary looking moth eaten curtains, which crumbled at the touch. An eerie cold encompassed the room, rejecting the warmth of life, as two beds lay alone against the barren walls.

Hermione made her way to the only bed in the room which wasn't being used; she placed her school trunk next to the bed as she sat down. She'd forgotten how gloomy this place was, especially since Kretcher wasn't there anymore to do what little cleaning he did do. She was still against the wizarding kind keeping House Elves as slaves, but she had to agree with Harry and Ron in this case, she couldn't believe what Kretcher had done. If it was anyone's fault what had happened to Sirius it was none other than Kretcher and no one else's and she would make sure that Harry understood that the next time she saw him.

"It looks worse than it did last year." Hermione said looking around the room "I thought it would look better by now."

"It would, except there's a small problem." Ginny said putting Crookshanks down next to Hermione "It seems there's a charm on the house that prevents anyone from cleaning the place up, except for a house elf and since Kretcher isn't here anymore no one's been able to clean the place up."

"Can't they just get rid of the charm?" Hermione asked scratching Crookshanks behind the ears while she looked at Ginny. Ginny just shrugged while she sat there "It's been a bit of trouble trying to get rid of it, since we don't know what charm it is."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused. "They used some old spell and until we figure out what it is we can't get rid of it." Ginny said "Enough of that, come on who is it?" This was what Hermione had been fearing all day when she had seen Ginny; she knew she would end up asking her sooner or later.

"Come on, why can't you tell me who it is. I promise I won't tell anyone." Ginny said eagerly. "It's not that I don't trust you Ginny, it's just a bit complicated." Hermione said.

Ginny was about to ask what she meant when a large beautiful white owl flew though the window dropping a small envelope into Hermione's hands before landing on Ginny's bed. "Hedgewig?" Ginny said surprised as she carefully rubbed Hedgewig's head.

'Why was Hedgewig here' wondered Ginny as she looked between Hermione and the letter she was reading. Hermione seemed happy as she read the letter with a small smile on her face which only seemed to get brighter as she read. "It's Harry isn't it, that's why you couldn't tell me?" Ginny asked when the thought hit her.

Hermione was surprised by Ginny's question as she let the letter slipped out of her hands looking at Ginny her eyes wide. "I'm right aren't I?" Ginny asked. Hermione didn't know what to say, she knew Ginny had, had feelings for Harry and was afraid to tell her encase she still did, but Ginny had now somehow managed to figure it out.

Hermione knew she couldn't hide it anymore, she had to tell her "Yes it's true." Hermione said not daring to look Ginny in the eyes. "I'm sorry Ginny I know how you feel about him…" Ginny didn't give her a chance to finish as she grabbed her in a tight hug. "It's alright Hermione, I still like Harry but I've given up since it didn't seem like he would feel the same way I did. So tell me how's it going, have you told him?"

Hermione was a bit surprised by Ginny's reaction and it took her awhile before she could even speak again "You don't mind?" Hermione asked unable to believe what she was hearing. "It's okay Herm, I really don't mind. Like I said I've given up on him?" Ginny said reassuringly "Thanks Gin, you have know idea how worried I was." Hermione said relieved. "So, have you told him yet?" Ginny asked, she was determined to find out every detail.

"No I haven't." Hermione said sadly "Why not?" Ginny asked curiously. "What if he doesn't feel the same way, Gin. I don't want to loose him as friend." Hermione said crushing the letter she was holding in her hands. "You worried that it'll become weird between you two if you tell him and he doesn't feel the same way, right?" Ginny asked amused. "Yes and its not funny Ginny." Hermione said angrily.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll help you, there must be someway to find out if he feels the same way or not. Or if there's a chance" Ginny said smiling. "Thanks Ginny, I hope your right." Hermione said thankfully. "So what's the letter say?" Ginny asked remembering the letter Hedgewig had just brought. Hermione quickly let go when she realized she was crushing the letter in her hands. She smoothed it out as much as she could before handing it to Ginny so that she could read it.

'Dear Nee

Thanks for the letters, I'm feeling better now. You were right about it not being my fault, I've managed to have some time to think it over, and anyway thanks I owe you one.

See you soon

Love Harry'

It was a short letter as she read over it a few times, she couldn't understand what he meant by it wasn't his fault. "What does he mean 'it wasn't his fault'" Ginny asked as she handed the letter back to Hermione. "Sirius, we've been sending letters back and forth talking about it." Hermione said "I was worried that he was blaming himself for it."

"I guess you were right, but…" Ginny said smiling to herself. "What?" Hermione asked confused. Ginny just smiled coyly before she spoke "What's with 'Nee'" Ginny asked. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked cautiously. "You already got pet names for each other?" Ginny asked as she quirked an eyebrow. Hermione could feel her face becoming red as she stared at her hands, griping her jeans.

"It's not like that, Harry had to send letters quickly, since his uncle didn't like Hedgewig flying around. So he had to write quickly when Hedgewig got back and it just ended up like that." Hermione said the heat in her face only getting worse as Ginny stared at her in thought. "Maybe?" was all that Ginny said as she handed the letter back "Or maybe it's something else." Ginny said with a smug look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Strength of the Heart

A/N Harry Sixth Year, after OotP. H/Hr

Chapter 2 – Troubled Minds

It was a beautiful lucid day, the sky was blue with not a solitary cloud in the sky, and it hadn't rained in weeks since Harry had returned from Hogwarts. He spent most of his time walking about the town relishing in the sunshine, staying away from the Dursley's house as much as he could. Since he'd come back, staying at the Dursley's had become, more tolerable was the word for it. The Dursley's ignored him whenever he was there, they didn't even talk to him, which in his opinion was much better since they no longer made him to do all the chores in the house. He had all the time he sought, doing whatever he wished, they couldn't even be bothered if he was out till late, although the one time he had tried, they almost didn't open the door for him when they had locked him out. The only reason they had, was that they were concerned what the neighbours would think of somebody banging on there door late at night causing an uproar in front of there house.

Truth be told he was thankful that he had time alone, where he could have time to think, although he was confident that the order in all probability had someone following him the entire summer so far no doubt. He couldn't be bothered anymore if they watched over him or not, right now all he wanted was time alone to think.

The previous years events had been a significant one for him, he was still upset that because of him Sirius, the closest thing he had to a father let alone a family had died. He had sent his Godfather and his friends right into a trap, he had been so stupid, he had almost gotten everyone killed because he couldn't control himself and that would be the last time anything like that would ever happen again.

He had learnt from his mistakes and would never let anyone die because of him again or at least by Voldermort and his Death Eaters hands. He would be prepared the next time he saw Voldermort, he would stop him, even if the prophecy said that either he or Voldermort would die. He would make sure that it was Voldermort who died; he wouldn't let that man, if he could still be called a man, to take anymore lives, particularly those of his friends.

He'd gained so little but lost so much at his hands and Sirius' death would be the last, he would avenge his parents and Sirius if nothing else he would put an end to Voldermort even if he died himself.

o-o-o-o-

Harry made his way to a mouldy, warn out wooden bench that looked ready to fall apart, he frequently used this particular bench whenever he came to the park, it was concealed by long thick branches of a tall elderly tree that had been left unattended for sometime, nearby, and now hid the bench from view.

"Hi Tonks" Harry said lying down on the wooden bench.

"How'd you know I was here Harry?" Tonks asked obviously surprised as she took of the invisibility cloak she wore, making her way to him.

"I could hear you behind me" Harry said coldly. Tonks knew that of late he didn't like having others around him, it seemed almost as if he refused to have anyone near him, she could only guess it was in fear that he might hurt those around him.

He had spent for the most part of the summer so far alone, away from the company of others, becoming even more distant than ever. What concerned her the most, was that he was most likely keeping away from others, because he blamed himself for Sirius' death and feared he might do the same to others. Although she and everyone else knew it wasn't his fault, and not to mention Sirius would hate being mourned, above all by Harry.

"You don't sound very happy, Harry. What's the matter?" Tonks asked, even if he didn't feel like having anybody around she wasn't going to leave him alone in his state.

"I just want to be alone alright" Harry said aggravated, why couldn't anyone understand that he wanted to be left alone, he didn't want anyone near him, all he could offer them was pain and suffering, as he had done to his friends.

"Sorry can't do that. Besides, how do you feel about getting out of this place, I mean away from the Dursley's for the rest of the summer?" Tonks asked she had hoped that this would get him out of his forlorn disposition. It wasn't right for him to be like this, she had just gotten to know him the prior year and she knew if they left him like this he would only get worse.

Harry's mood picked up at Tonks' words, the prospect of getting away from those hateful Dursley's was almost too good to be true. Even if the Dursley's were ignoring him, it didn't stop them making him feel like he didn't fit in anywhere. Over the years they had refined it into a fine art, without even having to say anything they could make a person feel like they were strange, abnormal and sometimes they could even make you feel like you weren't even human.

In the old days he would have jumped at the chance to get away from them and join his friends, but those days weren't the same anymore. He had learnt the hard way, that it wasn't safe to be around him while Voldermort was out there and he had made a promise to himself, that he wouldn't get anyone involved again and he was going to keep that promise, whatever the cost.

If it wasn't for the blood protection he shared with the Dursley's that prevented Voldermort from reaching him, he would have left the Dursley's by now. No matter how much he hated the Dursley's, subjecting them to Cruciatus curse or worse no matter how much he detested them, even they didn't deserve to experience such pain and suffering.

"If it's alright I'd rather stay here the rest of the summer" Harry said trying to hide his disappointment of not being able to see his friends.

To say that she wasn't surprised was an understatement; Harry willingly choosing to stay at the Dursley's was something she had never expected to hear, from him of all people.

She could've sworn that he had seemed happy at the news of getting away from the Dursley's, but it had disappeared just as soon as it had appeared. It seemed that leaving him alone after the ministry incident hadn't been a good idea. Harry had changed since the last time she had seen him, he was no longer the same person she remembered, but she was confident that this change wasn't for the better, in particular for him. He needed his friends and staying by himself wasn't what he needed and she hoped that somehow she could show him that.

-o-o-o-o-

"Where is that miserable boy?" Uncle Vernin spat loudly as he sat in his favourite chair in front of the TV.

"I… I think he's gone out again, dear" Aunt Petunia said softly, she didn't want to upset her husband and talking about that boy was the one thing that made him angrier than anything.

Truth is, she really didn't hate the poor boy, in fact she was rather jealous, what, would it be like to be able to do magic, changing things from one to another. Some of the things she had seen had been truly incredible, there was no other word for it, the things they could do so simply, just by waving a little stick such astounding things would happen, but not all were so wondrous.

Her own sister had been killed by one of her own kind, just with a simple wave of his wand she and her husband had both been killed, the thought of what they were capable of with a little piece of wood frightened her tremendously. She didn't hate the boy because he could do magic, it was what the magic was capable of that frightened her and she was glad that so far he hadn't done anything to them.

She didn't like treating him the way she had been his whole life, but Vernin hated the boy for what he was and he was her husband, she had to act that way. She didn't want Vernin to take his hatred and turn it onto her, her life with Vernin was the only life she knew. She didn't have anyway of taking care of herself if anything happened to him, she had to do what he said or else she would have to risk loosing him and then how would she be able to go on with her life.

She was sorry for the poor boy but there was no other way, at least he would be able to leave soon and stay with his friends, they seemed to care about him more than she ever thought anyone would.

"That good for nothing brat, comes home for the summer and eats our food and doesn't do anything around the place. Useless the lot of them!" Vernin growled angrily.

"Yes dear." Petunia said cautiously, so as not to upset her husband anymore than he was already.

'This is the last time he's going to run around here, that freak' Vernin thought angrily. He loathed the boy with all he had, the boy wasn't normal, and so were the lot of his kind. He couldn't grasp how they could possibly be running around doing as they pleased, who knows what things they'd done and how many people they'd hurt.

'They shouldn't be aloud to run around freely; the lot of them should've been gotten rid of or at least locked up, safe and sound.' Vernin mused to himself.

They were too dangerous to be left alone and if no one was going to do anything about it he would, even if it was just the boy. He would be sure to get rid of him one way or another, so that he couldn't go back to that freakish school of his and hopefully that would put an end to all of those friends of his popping up all over the place, he wouldn't have it anymore.

This time was the last!

o-o-o-o-

"Come on Harry, we know your upset about Sirius, but it wasn't your fault. If anyone is to blame its Kretcher, it was him who lied to both you and Sirius. There was nothing you could of done." Tonks said angrily.

"I know Tonks, but it is my fault. Everyone who's near me gets hurt, until Voldermort is gone no one is safe around me." Harry said sadly his arm across his eyes.

"Harry, we all know that there's always a chance that" Tonks took a deep breath before she continued shakily "Voldermort will come after one of us, were your friends and were willing to take that chance. Ron and Hermione have been with you since your first year, even after Voldermort tried to get you and yet they're still with you."

"I know Tonks." Harry said irritated, he was moderately content that she had managed to say Voldermort's name. He knew all of this but that wasn't the point he wouldn't loose anymore people he cared for to Voldermort and he meant no one.

"They might be prepared to be near me, even if that meant running into Voldermort, but I'm not." Harry said sternly "HE'S! Taken every person I could call a family just to get at me. I can't do that anymore, I wish Sirius hadn't died, but he is the last person that Voldermort will ever take from me!"

Tonks was exceptionally surprised at Harry's words; she and the others had thought that he was only upset about Sirius' death, but they had been terribly wrong, they had had it all wrong. It seemed that Sirius death had actually made Harry stronger than he had been, but she had to convince him, it wasn't good to be alone, he needed his friends. He needed some evidence, some proof that he was a person, not just someone destined to get rid of a Dark Lord, he needed to know he had a life of his own to live.

"What are you going to do then, keep to yourself, stay away from everyone, until when, when Voldermort is gone for good. What will you do then, will you just stop being who you are and act like a normal person. That's not who you are Harry, if you run away from us and especially you're friends, you'll just be alone again, and this time you might be alone for good." Tonks shouted angrily.

Harry was quite stunned, he had never expected that anything could ever make Tonks angry, not like this anyway, but he had learnt that he was inexplicably wrong.

He hated to admit it but Tonks was right, if he stayed away from all his friends.

'His family'

Would he ever come back again? What would he do if he survived and beat Voldermort, would he come back happy to see everyone, would they even welcome him back or would he just slink away into the shadows, alone with no one?

No life? was that really what he wanted, he had always wanted a normal life but he knew that would never happen, but he did have a life of sorts, even if some of it he didn't want. He had friends who were almost family, was he willing to give all of that up, was he willing to take the possibility of loosing all of that. Wouldn't it be just as Voldermort had done, more people he cared about would be taken away from him, but this time by his own hands?

Tonks just watched as Harry sat there, he looked like he was deep in thought thinking about something, she could only hope that she had gotten through to him. If anyone deserved to have a life it was him, he barely had one at that but what would happen to him if he lost that too. Like Harry had said, he had lost most of the people he had ever cared about at Voldermort's hands or his followers, but was he willing to do so at his own Hands, leaving himself alone, the complete opposite of what he had longed for, for so long. She could only hope that he didn't run away, they were all there for him, he would never be alone again, if he'd only let them show it, he would see that even though they weren't his real family, they were his family.

"You know, you're kind of scary when you get angry like that." Harry said amused a light smile forming on his face "Thanks Tonks." Harry said dusting himself off as he stood in front of the mouldy old bench he had been lying on.

"I'm glad you've come to your senses or I would have had to drag you back to HQ, although that might be worth it just to see everyone faces, as I walk in with you floating in behind." Tonks said gladly returning his smile "Had me worried there for a minute."

"Yeah, me to." Harry said thoughtfully his mind still coming to ease at what he had nearly done, if it hadn't been for Tonks, where would he be.

"So when am I going to be picked up." Harry asked. "Tomorrow, about three I think, just after Hermione gets there." Tonks said. "Hermione?" Harry asked confused, he thought Hermione would have been there long ago. "HQ's been a bit of a mess with Voldermort back and all. You know it's a lot easier saying his name once you've said it." Tonks said quirking an eyebrow. "Took you long enough though!" Harry said not really angry fighting back a smile as Tonks just looked at him curiously. "Well now, you seem back to normal or do I have to make good on my threat." Tonks said decisively, which didn't help as a small smile kept appearing every now and then.

"Yes, yes I'll go don't worry unless you want to try your luck." Harry said mockingly, Tonks just shook her head looking amused "With my luck I'd be the one floating behind you."

"Alright you going to be okay now, Harry." Tonks asked her concern for him still showing.

Harry just smiled, hoping to alleviate her concern "Yeah I'm okay now, thanks."

"Well see you tomorrow." Tonks said waving as she apparated away.

"Yeah, thanks Tonks." Harry said softly to himself making his way out of the park back towards Pivet Drive.

-o-o-o-o-

"I understand your concern Nymphodora, but this is something that Harry must deal with himself. If we were to interfere it would only make the situation even worse than it already is."

"I know, but you should have seen him today, he was willing to stay at the Dursley's, of all people, willingly." Tonks said concerned

"And I thank you for that, it is not appropriate for him to be alone, especially at these precarious times, but we must respect his wishes."

"I know but... He's not the same anymore; it's as if Sirius death changed him somehow, only. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad…" Tonks said, it was clear that she was exceptionally apprehensive about Harry as was everyone else.

"Do not concern yourself Nymphodora, I and the rest of the teachers will be watching over him this year. I assure you he will be fine and from what you tell me he is already doing better. He will return to normal in due course, but, right now he just needs time to himself, but it is apparent that he can not be left alone anymore. That is why I have agreed to allow him to return to Grimwuald Place, although I can not say what affect that will have on him." Dumbledore said his concern for Harry clearly showing "As for this change, only time will tell if it is for the better, or I fear for the worst."

Tonks just sat there watching the old headmaster, she truly hoped he was right, that he would be alright but she still had her fears and until they disappeared she would do what she could for him.

Dumbledore had his own fears about Harry, which were only worsened the longer he waited for any news of Voldermort. He only hoped the poor boy could overcome these terrible trials as he had in the past. Harry was a truly remarkable young man, but so had Tom Riddle, although not many new of it, they both had lived similar lives.

They both had had no parents and were forced to live with people they both wished they could leave forever. Harry had to live with his aunt and uncle who despised him for who he was, where as Tom lived in an orphanage where he was also despised by those around him. They were both so alike yet so different, but one thing was different about them. Tom hadn't had Harry's strength and the devotion that Harry had shown on a few occasions, to his friends. That alone might have saved Harry from following in Tom's footsteps, but for now he could only hope with all that had happened that Harry didn't turn out like Tom.

He truly hoped that Harry would overcome this crossroad in his life as he had so many before him, hopefully for the better. It was hard to tell, every year would put Harry to the test, and it was almost as if each year was preparing him for the final confrontation with Voldermort, but how long could he last. Although each year brought new trials for him to overcome, Harry was just a young man still, eventually even he would crack, and the only question that remained was would he be able to overcome it as he had in the past or would it destroy him.

So much trouble on one so young's shoulders, more so than any one wizard would have to deal with in there entire lifetime, but it was extraordinarily beyond belief how he still managed to be who he was. If he survived his final test he would beyond doubt be a great wizard one day, more so than anyone else in existence.

He would be greater than any of them ever imagined.

"Any news of Voldermort yet." Tonks asked.

Dumbledore was clearly surprised at hearing Voldermort's name, he had hoped that people would stop being fearful of his name and yet to all his avail he hadn't managed to, but yet Harry already had managed to convince numerous people not to fear his name, which in itself was a remarkable feat.

"It is good to hear that you are using his name, Nymphodora. I am afraid there as been no new news since the attack at the ministry, although it should be a welcome relief, I fear that he may be planning something and this silence is only worrying." Dumbledore said he was fearful that Voldermort was planning something, something terrible, but all they could do was wait and see when it happened, if they couldn't stop it.

"I thought it was the only way I could get Harry to listen to me, although it is a lot easier to say once you have." Tonks said smiling

"But what could he be planning, especially now that everyone knows that he's back?" Tonks asked confused, it was understandable why he was worried "He can't be planning to come after Harry again, can he?" Tonks asked her concern only growing.

"As long as he is at Hogwarts I believe he will be safe, but Voldermort has tried on a few occasions but I doubt he would try anything while I and the entire staff are here." Dumbledore said reassuringly.

"But what if he does try while Harry's is at Hogsmeade?" Tonks asked

"I assure you we will watch over him and we make extra certain he is safe while in Hogsmeade. Do not trouble yourself while he is here Nymphodora, I promise you that he will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said smiling reassuringly to her.

-o-o-o-o-


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Strength of the Heart**

**A/N Harry Sixth Year, after OotP. H/Hr**

**Chapter 3 – One's Heart**

"**What the, Bloody Hell? Is going on here?" Uncle Vernin yelled as the door slammed open into Harry's room. Harry was quite surprised at his uncle's reaction, for the most part they had been ignoring him the whole summer and this was the first time the entire summer that they had spoken to him.**

"**My friends are coming to fetch me latter today." Harry answered coolly; he could see his attitude was significantly annoying his uncle.**

"**I will not have any of your freakish friends here!" Uncle Vernin yelled, his voice getting louder as he shouted.**

"**Oh? You rather I stay here for the rest of the summer?" Harry asked complacently, he knew his Uncle would hate that even more than anything. If he had to choose between his friends coming to pick him up and him staying there the whole summer, there was no doubt in his mind that his Uncle would choose to be rid of him, for good if he could.**

"**Fine!" Uncle Vernin spat turning to head out of the room "Make sure you don't come back until the end of the year." Uncle Vernin said emotionlessly as the door closed behind him.**

**Harry felt a cold shudder run along his spine, he didn't know why but his uncle's words had him worried, he was acting different than he usually did when he was around, and that was saying something. **

**Harry continued to pack his belongings into his school trunk waiting for his friends to come and pick him up. Usually he would be ecstatic at being picked up by his friends, just the look on his Uncle's face when they arrived in some 'out of the ordinary' way was, hilarious; there was no other word for it. It would be but this time he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had gotten earlier when he had spoken to his Uncle. **

**He couldn't understand it, why did his Uncle's words bother him so much, of course there wasn't anything to worry about, was there? It's not like his Uncle could do anything to a fully grown wizard, even a first year could stop him.**

**Although he was certain that his Uncle would be no match for any wizard he was still worried. He had noticed over the years at Hogwarts that most wizards, except the Muggle Born, were very ignorant of what Muggle's were really capable of; simply put they just didn't seem to think it was of any importance.**

**They still considered the Muggle's to be in the Dark Ages' of sorts, clearly there was no danger from the Muggle's, many of them thought, but there was one thing he had learnt over the year's, and that was to never underestimate anyone, not even the Muggle's.**

**Still he hoped he was mistaken, whatever had disturbed him, he could only hope that it had only been his imagination.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

"**What's the matter Ginny?" Hermione asked quickly, Ginny had come barging into the room slamming the door loudly against the wall behind her. She stood next to Ginny trying to help her as she held on to the old wooden wardrobe that stood next to the door that they used, catching her breath. It took Ginny a while to calm down enough for her to even begin speaking again, even after a few minutes she was still breathing hard "Har… Harry's coming" Ginny blurted out when she managed to catch a breath.**

"**When?" Hermione asked shaking Ginny hastily, realizing what she was doing she quickly let her go, Ginny dropped loudly onto the floor as she lost her balance and fell, unable to stand on her own feet anymore.**

**Hermione quickly helped Ginny to her feet, apologizing repetitively, she hadn't intended to do what she had, but as soon as she had heard Harry's name she hadn't realized what she was doing. She could only think of when he would be coming and nothing else, she just had to know, she just had to …. **

**It had been quite a surprise, not just for Ginny but herself too. She would never have thought that she of all people would ever act as such, over another person, but he wasn't just another person, he was Harry, Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Had-Lived and her best friend, but most importantly he was the person that she loved.**

"**I… I'm… I'm sorry Ginny." Hermione apologized again as she helped Ginny over to the bed. "Don't worry about it, just promise you won't do that again." Ginny said sympathetically "The rooms still spinning." Ginny added humorously.**

"**SO?" Hermione asked anxiously staring fixedly on Ginny avid for an answer. "Calm down, Nee." Ginny said smugly "He'll be here in an hour or so, mum said. They should be picking him up from the Dursley's about now."**

"**You really have it bad, don't you?" Ginny asked compassionately, she knew exactly how Hermione felt as she to had loved him once, she still did, but only as a friend now. She had given up long ago of anything ever happening between them, but, she was going to be as supportive as she could for Hermione. If anyone had a chance with him let alone deserved to it was her, she regarded Hermione as an older sister and a friend, and she would do what ever she could to help make her happy.**

"**Isn't it obvious?" Hermione snapped angrily she didn't like being teased about it, especially by Ginny since she had once been in love with him.**

**Ginny just sat there smiling compassionately at her friend; she knew that Hermione hadn't meant it and it didn't bother her "So what are you going to do Hermione? Are you going to tell him?" Ginny asked cheerfully. **

"**I don't, know, if I can." Hermione said bashfully as she stared intently at the floor her face bright red "I…I don't, know if… he feels the… same or not." Hermione managed to chock out as a few tears dropped from her eyes, her face beginning to pale "What if he doesn't like me, Ginny, I've never felt like this before. If he doesn't … I don't know what I'd do." Hermione sobbed tearfully on Ginny's shoulder as Ginny rapped her arms tightly around her compassionately.**

"**Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure he feels the same way, I'm sure." Ginny whispered to Hermione hugging her tightly as she continued to cry "If he doesn't I'll Bat Bogey Hex him." Ginny said cheerfully, Hermione laughed softly as she hugged Ginny tightly. **

"**Thanks Ginny." Hermione said gratefully "Watch out he doesn't reflect it back at you. You know how much he loves doing that and he's gotten pretty good at it to." Hermione said with a small smile on her face as she wiped her tears away gruffly with her hands as they both laughed.**

"**How'd you ever get over it?" Hermione asked curiously.**

"**I think it was because I was always trying to get him to notice me, especially not as Ron's little sister." Ginny said "It was different to you, I think that's why. I mean I was just trying to get him notice me and to talk to me, but your already friends with him. So it's a bit different to how it was with me."**

"**I don't know how much longer I can go on if it's going to be like this." Hermione said softly.**

"**Come on, don't give up." Ginny said encouragingly "If you don't give up it might just happen."**

**They both sat there in the room as they continued to talk about what she should do, the time slowly passing by.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**A soft calm breeze blew through the empty streets of Pivet Drive as the sun shone vibrantly in the sky. It was such a warm day that Harry didn't mind having to wait for his friends outside, since his Uncle had told him that he would not allow his friends to set foot into his house. It had been rather amusing to see the shock flicker across his Uncle's face as he reminded him of what had happened the last time the Weasley's had come to pick him up. **

**The last time the Weasley's had come to pick him up they had strangely enough renovated the Dursley's living room, kindly removing the fake fire place and thoughtfully adding in an authentic one. Mr. Weasley had, had to blow the wall open to get out of the fire place since they had flooed into the Dursley's fire place, not expecting it to be sealed off, but when they had gotten there they had found that they were sealed inside of the fire place. **

**The force of the explosion had sent pieces of stone and dust flying through the air, the whole house shock so hard he feared it might fall down on them. The whole room including the Dursley's had been covered in so much dust, it had seemed as if the room hadn't been used in years. Aunt Petunia had almost fainted at the sight of her beautifully spotless living room as it became sullied and covered in dust.**

**The Dursley's had had looks of horror engraved across there faces as a group of redheads stepped through the large hole which had been a wall moments ago. The Dursley's had looked as if they would pass out at any moment as Mr. Weasley tried to apologize about the whole thing, remarkably enough it only seemed to make the whole thing worse.**

**Just one reminder had had him thrown outside with his school trunk to wait for his friends and in his opinion it had been worth it. The Dursley's didn't seem to care what the neighbours would think while he sat outside there front door. It seemed that they would rather have the neighbours talking about him rather than have the Weasley's come through the fire place again; Harry couldn't hold his laughter back as the thought about what the Dursley's expression would be if it had to happen yet again. **

**He was very much tempted to ask Mr. Weasley to do it again just to witness the look on his Uncles face.**

**He was often glad that he had memories like those to remind him of the friends he had and that he wasn't alone even if he had Voldermort after him he knew he could always depend on his friends. Strangely enough he was actually glad he had the life he had, although he couldn't say having Voldermort coming after him all the time, was, enjoyable, but if he hadn't had the life he did now he would never have met any of them. **

**What would it be like if his life had been different, would he ever have met Ron and Hermione, would he ever even gone to Hogwarts. If these things had never happened, what kind of person would he be? **

**An image of Malfoy flashed in his mind as he shuddered, 'I might even have turned out like that git Malfoy' Harry thought bitterly.**

**Thankfully he had turned out nothing like Malfoy and that was almost worth having Voldermort behind him all his life. He was happy with the life he lived, he could only hope that he survived in the end, he wanted to see what the world would become like, what would happen to his friends ,and, what would happen to him.**

**He was so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed that someone was standing in front of him. He almost knocked Mr. Weasley over as he jumped in surprise almost pulling his wand out, even if the street was empty someone still might have seen him from one of the houses if he had taken his wand out.**

"**Ah, sorry Mr. Weasley I didn't see you there." Harry apologized as he let go of his wand in his pocket and helped Mr. Weasley up.**

"**That's alright Harry, I'm sorry for surprising you like that." Mr. Weasley said as he patted the dirt off of his clothes "What are you doing, waiting here outside like this, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked confused.**

"**I kind of mentioned that you were coming to pick me up and I think my Uncle was worried that you'd come through the fire place again or something." Harry said smiling a little as he saw the smug look on Mr. Weasley face.**

"**Maybe I should of." Said Mr. Weasley, Harry almost tripped over his feet as he moved to fetch his trunk. He had never expected Mr. Weasley to say something let alone anything like that; it had been quite a surprise. "It was quite amusing last time I must say." Mr. Weasley answered Harry's questioning gaze. **

"**You sound almost like the Twins." Harry remarked as he managed to calm himself from laughing out loudly. **

"**Well they are my children." Mr. Weasley said with a small smirk on his face as Harry just stared at him shocked.**

"**Well should we get going, everyone's waiting for you?" Mr. Weasley asked as he patted Harry on the shoulder softly "I'll take care of the trunk." Mr. Weasley said as he reached inside his coat for his wand.**

"**Don't worry about it Mr. Weasley." Harry said as he placed his hand on his trunk.**

**Mr. Weasley just looked at him confused as he watched Harry remove his hand from the trunk as it began to float into the air. "How did you do that Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked his eyes wide with astonishment and admiration.**

"**I managed to charm my trunk the last time I was at school. I can make it levitate without having to use my wand." Harry said casually.**

"**I was worried there for a second. I thought you had somehow cast a levitating spell. You know how you're not allowed to do magic out of school yet and getting in trouble with the Ministry wouldn't look good right now." Mr. Weasley said relieved **

"**Well let's get going, just place your trunk in the back of the car Harry. Ever since the incident at the Ministry, Fudge has become a lot nicer, especially now that you've become his favourite wizard. He thoughtfully allowed me to use a ministry car, although I don't think he's doing it for you. I think he's just scared since You-Know-Who is back now." Mr. Weasley said, Harry could clearly see that Mr. Weasley didn't like Fudge's new attitude, especially since they had been treading Harry's name through the dirt all of last year because they wouldn't believe him that Voldermort had come back.**

"**Well what ever the reason, I'm just relieved that they believe us now." Harry said contentedly "By the way where are we going Mr. Weasley?"**

"**Sorry Harry, but I'm afraid it's HQ." Mr. Weasley said regretfully "I know you might not want to go there, but it's the safest place for you now."**

"**Don't worry Mr. Weasley, I'm fine, I had a lot of time to think about what happened. I'll be alright." Harry said reassuringly "But. Didn't anyone else come with you?" Harry asked curiously.**

"**There all helping out at HQ, besides we thought it'd be better if only one of us came to get you, we thought it would be better if no one noticed us. You know, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible" Mr. Weasley said **

"**Ever since the Ministry of Magic was attacked, People have been running around frantically. Word spread that you were at the Ministry when he attacked and that you duelled with him, you're probably even more famous now than ever, especially since you came out of it alive again. They're even wondering if it's true that you duelled him in your forth year to." Mr. Weasley said regretfully, he knew well enough how much Harry hated his fame and to hear that it was even worse now than ever he knew the poor boy wouldn't be happy.**

"**That's just what I need." Harry said distraught "More Bloody! People staring and pointing at me, just great!"**

"**Sorry Harry but that's just how it is." Mr. Weasley said apologetically as he lead Harry to the front of the car "We better get going, everyone's anxious to see you. I hear Hedwig's already there waiting for you."**

"**Hermione's there?" Harry asked**

"**Yes, she got there just a little while ago, about half an hour ago I think." Mr. Weasley said "Come on let's get going." Mr. Weasley said as they got into the car.**

"**Uh, You do know how to drive a car don't you?" Harry asked anxiously**

"**I think so. I managed to get here in one piece." Mr. Weasley said merrily.**

**Harry just swallowed deeply as he put the seatbelt around him; somehow Mr. Weasley's words hadn't been reassuring.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

"**Is this all of it Remus?"**

"**Yes Dumbledore. Sirius didn't have many people to share his belongings with. I think it all goes to me, Harry and Tonks." Remus said sadly**

"**It seems he has left quite a sum of money and the house to Harry, while the rest is shared between you and Tonks." Dumbledore said as he read over the sheet of parchment he held.**

"**Sirius and James were almost like brothers, he regarded Harry as his own son ever since James and Lily were killed. Even if he hated this house I think he wanted to leave the most important of his things to Harry." Remus said**

"**Most important?" Dumbledore asked curiously "I wouldn't have thought that this house would ever be that important as you mentioned to him."**

"**It may not seem like it but he did hate this house but I think that since he's known Harry this house became special in away. A place where he could see Harry and talk to him, I think he left the house to Harry as a reminder. A reminder so that he wouldn't forget about him and the time that they had spent together here in this house." Remus said sympathetically**

"**His greatest fear was that no one he cared about would remember him, especially Harry. I think that's why he was always ready to go and help Harry when ever he seemed in trouble." Remus added quietly "He would happily do anything to protect him."**

"**It would sadly seem so, Remus, although I wish that it had not come to that if it had been possible. Even with his faults Sirius was still a great man and should be remembered as such, not just by Harry but us all." Dumbledore said kindly "If you wish I can handle the arrangements concerning Sirius' will with Harry myself if you don't think that you are up to it, Remus."**

"**I think that would be better, thank you Dumbledore." Remus said gratefully as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in and headed for the door "Thank you, Dumbledore." He said softly his head down looking at the floor as he left.**

'**It seems that Sirius' death had more an impact on everyone than I had thought' Dumbledore thought to himself as he continued to go through the papers in front of him.**

**It had been almost a month since Voldermort's presence had become known to everyone in the wizarding world, but yet there was no mention of him anywhere as if he had disappeared. Voldermort had always remained in the shadows when he first began building his followers, but why now was there no word, no idea of where he was.**

**It was strange even for Voldermort to not have done anything yet, especially with it being known that he had returned and with what they had been writing in the paper about Harry it was surprising that he hadn't done anything, not even in anger. If only they had some idea where he was, he knew that only Harry could defeat Voldermort other wise he himself would do what ever he could to stop him, but he would give the boy as much time as he could to prepare himself when time came that he had to face him.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Harry walked through the door which led to the inside of Grimwuald Place, since the last time he had been there, the place hadn't looked very welcoming, as if anyone couldn't live there.**

**The walls had been black from the dirt and grime that had been collected over the years, there were holes all over the walls, pieces of wood sticking out here and there painfully pricking anyone who wasn't careful were they walked. Very little light shone through the few windows which were scattered around the house most of them closed, held shut by some charm or another.**

**Harry had been overwhelmed as he stepped through the door to find gleaming white walls welcoming him, fresh air and light came in through the windows which were now open and it seemed a few more had been put in. It was remarkable how different the house was now that Kretcher was gone and no longer stopped them from fixing and cleaning up the house.**

"**What happened here?" Harry asked trying desperately to hide his bewilderment in his voice.**

"**We found out later that the place was the way it was because Kretcher had used his magic to keep the house as it had been when Sirius' mother had died. So every time we tried to clean or fix something it wouldn't work or would eventually just break again. We didn't realize that it was because of magic that it was happening; we all thought that it was probably Mrs. Black's portrait but it seemed we had it all wrong. The doors had been Kretcher's work to." Mr. Weasley said inspecting the entrance as he pulled Harry's trunk into the house.**

"**Where is everyone?" Harry asked anxious to see his friends.**

"**They're around here somewhere. It's only us Weasley's, Hermione, Dumbledore, Remus and you everyone else is busy with something for the order." Mr. Weasley said thoughtfully.**

"**No Moody?" Harry asked curiously.**

"**Molly threatened to throw him out of here for good if he didn't find something to do and to stop bothering her." Mr. Weasley said amusingly "So he's out doing this and that for the order now."**

"**Harry!" Remus yelled as he came out of the door at the top of the stairs, quickly coming down towards him and Mr. Weasley. As soon as he reached him Remus pulled Harry into a tight hug as he asked how he was doing.**

"**I'm fine Remus." Harry said trying to calm the worried wizard as he began checking him for any injuries.**

**Most likely having heard Remus' shout when he had come running down the stairs Hermione stood at the top of the stairs. **

"**Harry you're here." Hermione shouted even louder than Remus had.**

**Hermione came running down the stairs followed by Ginny, she didn't slow down as she hugged him while she was still running, pushing him back slightly.**

"**Hi, Nee, it's good to see you to." Harry said comfortingly as he retuned her hug.**

"**Nee?" Hermione asked questioningly as she looked up at him.**

"**I just got used to calling you that instead of Hermione, you don't like it." Harry asked.**

"**No I don't mind, it just funny hearing you saying it instead of reading it." Hermione said smiling brightly at him.**

"**Hhmm, Hhmm, how long are you two going to keep holding each other?" Ginny coughed as she smiled mischievously at the two of them "Someone might mistake it for something." She added teasingly**

**Harry and Hermione quickly let go of each other as they looked around bashfully there faces red "It's nothing like that Gin." Harry said trying to hide his embarrassment.**

"**All right, I'll believe you this time." Ginny said quirking an eyebrow, Harry knew what she was trying to suggest and so did Hermione who only seemed to get even more embarrassed as she looked down at the floor.**

"**So where is Ron?" Harry asked noticing that Ron was no where to be seen.**

"**He's at the twins place, he's been helping out at there shop since they opened it this summer." Ginny said disapprovingly.**

"**You sound like your mother." Harry said smugly as they all laughed loudly.**

**Unfortunately there laugher had woken the portrait of Mrs. Black as she began yelling from behind the curtains.**

"**Filthy, dirty things. Get out of my house. I will not have you befoul the Black name. Get out of my house you filthy Mud bloods." The portrait yelled**

"**Are you alright, Nee?" Harry asked as he noticed that Hermione looked horrified, tears in her eyes.**

"**I'm sorry it's just she always gets to me." Hermione said softly as she tried to wipe her tears away.**

"**GET OUT! GET OUT! YOU FILTHY MUD BLOOD!" The portrait yelled loudly. **

**Hermione couldn't take anymore of it as she fell onto the floor bursting into tears as Mrs. Black's portrait continued to shout foul words at her and everyone else. It seemed that the portrait had noticed that it had driven Hermione to tears and was continually attacking her more than anyone else.**

"**SHUT UP! You old hag!" Harry yelled loudly as he bent down and rapped his arms around Hermione shoulders comfortingly.**

**Hermione stopped crying and looked up at him and stared as did everyone else, as Harry had said the portrait had all of a sudden stopped yelling at them and had strangely fallen silent. Even Harry was quite surprised by this as he looked between the curtains that hid the portrait form view and everyone who was in the hall with him.**

"**How'd you do that?" Hermione asked managing to regain her composure as she wiped her face roughly with her hands.**

"**I don't know I just got angry and shouted for her to be quiet and it worked." Harry said taken aback.**

**Everyone fell silent again as they continued to look between Harry and the portrait, expecting it to begin again any minute, shouting that he couldn't tell her what to do, but nothing happened. The curtains remained still as no sound came from behind them.**

"**I wish we knew how you did that Harry, It would help a lot." Remus said appreciatively as he patted Harry on the shoulders.**

"**Ahh, I believe I can help with that." A voice came from behind Ginny as most of them jumped as they realized who it was.**

"**Professor?" Harry said surprised "What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.**

**Dumbledore just smiled at him as he walked towards them "You see the portrait has to obey whoever the house belongs to." Dumbledore said as he stood in front of them.**

"**But if it has to listen to the owner of the house, then why didn't it ever listen to Sirius?" Harry asked.**

"**Sirius was disowned by his family and wasn't regarded as a true heir to the family belongings by his family. So you see the portrait wouldn't accept him as the true owner of the house." Dumbledore said**

"**Professor, you said that the portrait has to listen to the owner of the house, but why did it listen to Harry then?" Hermione asked back to her normal self curious to learn anything new that she could.**

"**That is simple my dear." Dumbledore said kindly "The portrait listened to Harry because this house belongs to him."**

**Harry's eyes widened in shock as he continued to stare at the headmaster as did everyone else as the hall became silent again. "What do you mean the house belongs to me?" Harry asked sceptically, he couldn't believe what Dumbledore was saying. 'How could the house belong to him' Harry thought contemptuously to himself.**

"**This house now belongs to you Harry. Sirius has left this house to you along with a large some of money and everything that is in this house." Dumbledore said sincerely.**

**Harry couldn't believe it, the house his God father, the man his father regarded as a brother, the house they were going to live in together once his name was cleared, now belonged to him.**

"**It must be a mistake; the house can't belong to me." Harry said hesitantly.**

"**It is Harry; Sirius left it to you in his will among other things, along with me and Tonks." Remus said assuredly "Why don't you go upstairs and get settled in we'll talk about this later, alright." **

**Harry didn't know what to do now that the house belonged to him. He did as Remus had suggested and followed him up the stairs to his room, his trunk floating closely behind him as everyone watched them disappear around the corner.**

"**This is your room Harry." Remus said as he led Harry to a room several doors away from the room he usually shared with Ron.**

"**Remus." Harry asked "Isn't this Sirius' room?" **

"**It was, but now it's yours Harry, this house belongs to you now. So it is only right that this room is yours now Harry." Remus said as he opened the door and pushed Harry inside promptly.**

"**I know you're a bit surprised right now Harry, but you know that this is what Sirius would have wanted." Remus said sorrowfully as he placed his hands on Harry's shoulders as he looked him in the eyes.**

"**I know Remus; I just never expected this, any of it. I know he won't come back but I never thought about him having will. I guess I was just surprised to hear that the house that used to belong to him now belongs to me." Harry said sympathetically "I'll be alright I was just a little surprised."**

"**Alright I'll leave you by yourself for now so that you can get settled in. I'll call you later when it's time for dinner." Remus said as he closed the door behind him leaving Harry alone in Sirius' old room.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

"**Well that was a surprise." Mr. Weasley said as they watched Harry and Remus disappear up the stairs "I better be on my way, I have a few things I need to do."**

"**May I have a word with you first Arthur, before you go?" Dumbledore asked as he motioned towards the door he had just came form.**

**Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore left Ginny and Hermione alone as they entered one of the rooms to talk.**

"**Are you alright Hermione?" Ginny asked concerned, she was worried that she might still be upset about the portrait "At least its quiet now."**

"**Thanks but I'm alright now Ginny." Hermione smiled gratefully "But I'm more worried about Harry." Hermione said remembering what they all had just heard. "I wonder if he's alright." Hermione said softly.**

"**He's probably just dazed from the news he just heard, Hermione. He seemed alright when he came in." Ginny said as they headed up the stairs to there own room.**

"**You're right, at least he looks alright. I just hope being here doesn't upset him especially with what we just heard." Hermione said distractedly "I hope he'll be alright."**

"**You know, you worry too much, he'll be just fine." Ginny said confidently.**

"**I know Ginny, but when ever I think about him I can't help but worry. You know the life he lives especially when he has to go home to those horrid Dursley's every year, it's a wonder he still sane." Hermione said amusingly "But I'm glad he turned out the way he did."**

"**So have you given any thought of how you're going to find out how he feels yet?" Ginny asked "Although he did seem very happy to see you." Ginny added smugly.**

"**We just hugged like we always do when we haven't seen each other for awhile, it was nothing more." Hermione said her embarrassment growing again as her face slowly started turning red. **

"**You're enjoying this aren't you?" Hermione asked annoyingly at her friend "You're enjoying teasing me aren't you?**

"**Sorry Nee, but I can't help it, but Harry did behave interestingly when I asked how long you two were going to hold each other." Ginny said mischievously.**

"**Wha… What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.**

"**I mean his face was as red as a bloody tomato." Ginny said annoyed "He obviously thinks of you as more than a friend, the only question is how much." Ginny said as she opened the door to there room.**

"**So when did you become the expert on boys?" Hermione asked jokingly.**

"**When I gave up on that twit and started going out with the boys at school." Ginny said as she pointed to where Harry had disappeared earlier "You can learn a lot of interesting things." Ginny added teasingly.**

**Hermione jaw dropped as she stared at the smiling red head that stood in front of her "You don't mean…?" **

"**Oh! Come on Hermione you know I wouldn't do something like that." Ginny said uptight "Of course not on the first date." Ginny added contemptuously.**

"**Ginny!" Hermione cried loudly**

"**I'm only kidding Hermione." Ginny said reassuringly.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**A small fire was lit in a small fire place, illuminating the small room. The room was fairly furnished, a small writing table in the back with a comfortable looking chair and another for guests. Closer to the fire were two large chairs with a small table in between them, which was holding a small bottle of a reddish brown liquid and a few crystal glasses.**

"**Has there been any news of Voldermort's whereabouts, Arthur?" Dumbledore asked calmly.**

"**No Dumbledore, no one knows where he is. Some of the Auror's think that he is only hiding till he gets a chance to attack Harry." Mr. Weasley said worriedly.**

"**From what Serverus has told me, Voldermort is not happy that his return has reached the ears of the people and it seems he has been plotting something, unfortunately Serverus hasn't been able to discover what that is." Dumbledore said unhappily "It may very well be some plan to capture Harry or worse, to kill him."**

"**But how can he, he wouldn't dare attack Harry at Hogwarts while you are there Dumbledore and while he's here he is perfectly safe." Mr. Weasley said confidently.**

"**As you know Harry has been living with his aunt and her family, I fear that since Harry will be coming of age in the next summer, he will be unable to return to Pivet Drive." Dumbledore stated **

"**But then where will he live Dumbledore, He is always welcome at the Burrow, but with You-Know-Who after him I don't think it would be very safe for him there." Mr. Weasley said sadly**

"**He will return here Arthur; this is now Harry's home, what I fear is that we can not keep Harry confined to the house as we did Sirius. If Harry is to defeat Voldermort he will need to be treated carefully and watched. I do not like treating him like this but if he were to face Voldermort before he is ready, he may not survive this time." Dumbledore said gravely. **

**Harry was there only hope of defeating Voldermort and if he were to face him again before he was ready he may not survive the encounter. He had often witnessed Harry overcoming great obstacles which had placed themselves in front of him, but this time it would be different. He didn't know if he had told his friends about the prophecy yet, but it had been all to clear.**

**Soon Harry would have to face Voldermort in a final battle, he would have to kill him or he would die at his hands. Harry had accomplished so much and still had much to accomplish and Dumbledore would do everything in his power to ensure that Harry survived the last battle.**

"**Thank you, Arthur, If I may I wish to ask a favour of you. I will be moving around quite a bit and will not be able to watch over Harry,. So I ask that you and your family please watch over him and if there are any problems to let me know at once." Dumbledore said sincerely "I know he does not like being treated the way we have been, especially of late, but if we are not careful it may be the last time any of us will ever see him again, alive." Dumbledore said sorrowfully.**

"**I hate the idea that he has to fight that monster, but I do truly hope that he survives." Mr. Weasley said confidently "He will."**

"**I believe so to Arthur." Dumbledore said emanating his own belief in Harry.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

"**Harry!" Ron yelled as he burst into the library, slamming the door into a nearby shelf sending some books flying to the floor.**

"**Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked as he quickly moved over to Harry patting him strongly on the shoulders.**

"**Hey Hermione I found him he's in here." Ron shouted as he turned towards the door.**

"**Ron, stop shouting it's rude!" Hermione shouted just as loudly as Ron had as she stepped through the doorway.**

"**What are you doing here Harry, didn't you here Mrs. Weasley shouting for everyone to come down for dinner. She really wants to see you, she was so upset that she hadn't had a chance to see you that she was going to drag you down to the table herself if you didn't come soon." Hermione began lecturing him.**

"**Sorry Nee, I've been here the whole time so I didn't hear her calling." Harry said shrugging his shoulder's apologetically.**

"**That's okay; we better get going before she comes up here herself." Hermione said happily.**

"**Just one thing, before we go." Harry said as he pointed to Ron "Where's Ron?" **

"**I'm right here mate, what are you talking about?" Ron asked coolly.**

"**I can never tell you two apart, which one are you?" Harry asked as he looked curiously at Ron "I don't think you're George, must be Fred." Harry said finally as he nodded his head.**

"**That's Ron Harry, Fred's down stairs and so is George." Hermione said looking at him curiously.**

"**Sorry Nee looks like you fell for it. This isn't Ron it's one of the twins." Harry said as he took his wand out of his pocket.**

"**FINITE INCANTATUM!" Harry said loudly his wand pointed at Ron.**

**Hermione was shocked as she watched Ron slowly begin to ripple as if a sheet of water stood in front of him and as she carried on watching, Ron's image changed into one of the Twins.**

"**Blimey! Harry how'd you know, not even mum could tell it was me." Fred asked surprised as he patted him stoutly on the shoulders again as he had earlier.**

"**Harry!" Hermione yelled as she pointed at his wand "You know you're not allowed to do magic outside of school, if the ministry finds out you'll be in a lot of trouble." **

"**Don't worry Nee." Harry said as he put his wand back into his pocket, a bright smile on his face "We can do as much magic as we want here." Harry said happily.**

"**What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked.**

"**There's a charm on the house that stops anyone from being able to tell if anyone is doing magic in here." Harry said amusingly "It looks like Sirius hadn't known about it." Harry added.**

"**Found it in one of these books, unfortunately I can't remember which one." Harry said apologetically.**

"**We should tell Dumbledore about that." Hermione said seriously as she tapped her finger on her chin while she thought "It's a good thing you found it, we can practice some spells while we're here then." Hermione said happily, her mind already planning what they would be doing.**

"**REPETERO RESTORUS!" Harry said loudly as he waved his wand at Fred.**

"**What did you do Harry?" Fred asked enquiringly.**

"**It's a repeat spell; it recast the spell that you used to make yourself look like Ron." Harry explained as he pointed to a small mirror on the wall.**

"**You're going to have to show me that one next time." Fred said smiling cheerfully at him.**

"**Come one Nee, we better get going." Harry said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and led her towards the door.**

**Hermione was quite surprised when Harry suddenly grabbed her hand. At first it hadn't hit her, but as he led her towards the kitchen she could feel heart begin to beat quickly as he held her hand. She couldn't do anything as he led her holding her hand tightly in his. **

**It was a simple gesture but the longer he held her hand the more her heart beat faster and faster, her face getting very hot. She was so worried that if he didn't let her hand go soon she would faint from not being able to breath properly Since they had left the library she had been holding her breath, it was the only thing that was keeping her mind from flying off in happiness somewhere far away. **

"**Harry dear!" Mrs. Wesley shouted joyfully as she ran towards him hugging him tightly as he and Hermione came walking through the door.**

"**I can't breath." Harry managed to utter while Mrs. Weasley hugged him tightly.**

"**Mum, your chocking him." Ron said hurriedly.**

"**Oh! Sorry dear are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked concernedly as she held him in front of her examining him carefully.**

"**You know I'm getting tired of everyone asking me that." Harry said jokingly as they all laughed.**

"**Come on, in that chair now." Mrs. Weasley demanded as she placed a large plate of food in front of him "It's a wonder you can even walk with how much those horrid Dursley's feed you." Mrs. Weasley said disapprovingly as she shook her head, adding even more food to his plate.**

"**So Harry when are you going to come and have a look at the store sometime?" Fred asked as he piled a heap of food onto his plate.**

"**It looks like it must be hard work." Harry said pointing at the pile of food in front of Fred "Must be if you're starting to eat like Ron." Harry added smugly.**

"**Uh! Yeah it is a bit hard." Fred faltered as he began eating "You should see some of the things we have, even a few Qidditch pranks you could use on that git Malfoy." Fred said.**

"**That reminds me, have you seen the paper lately." Harry asked casually "The Chudley Cannons are doing so badly that they're being called the worst team ever." Harry said calmly, fighting hard to hold back a smile from forming on his face.**

"**Bloody Hell! The Chudley Canons are the best team ever!" Fred yelled loudly his mouth filled with food.**

"**If you say so Ron." Harry said coolly as he helped himself to some chicken that was on his plate.**

"**Ron?" Ginny asked confused.**

"**How'd you know, we even managed to fool mum." Ron said as he pointed to his mother who was also now looking at them bewildered.**

"**Caught Fred upstairs." Harry said contentedly "Figured that since he was pretending to be you, you were probably pretending to be him." Harry said cheerfully while Ron just looked at him unable to believe what he was hearing.**

"**Uh! Harry dear what is going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked still unsure what was going on.**

"**FINITE INCANTATUM!" Harry said clearly as he waved his wand over Fred and Ron. Everyone in the kitchen besides Ron, the Twins and Harry and Hermione jumped in surprise as Fred and Ron seemed to dissolve and switch places where they were standing.**

"**They were pretending to be each other using an illusion charm." Harry explained as he put his wand away.**

"**Harry!" Ginny said quickly once she realized what he had done "You can't do magic here, you'll get in trouble with the ministry remember, you're not of age yet." Ginny said frantically.**

"**Don't worry Ginny." Harry said calmly "There's a charm on the house which stops anyone from being able to tell if anyone is doing magic inside."**

"**Since when?" Ginny asked, annoyed that she hadn't been told about it.**

"**I found it in one of the books upstairs in the study, a little while ago." Harry said as he watched a big smile form on Ginny's face,**

"**What are you happy about sis" Ron asked as he noticed Ginny's smile.**

"**I have been wanting to try out some spells I found in a book but I didn't want to have to wait until we got back to Hogwarts, but now I can." Ginny said cheerfully as she began eating her food quickly.**

"**What spells?" Ron asked inquisitively.**

"**Just some spells." Ginny answered smiling impishly.**

"**Enough talking, you need to eat something Harry." Mrs. Weasley said kindly as she forced more food down his throat, while everyone else just watched amusingly.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Lunch had somehow turned into a war of the food as Ron was so eager to eat enough food to full ten people, as usual he ate everything on the table he could reach not even bothering to chew as he swallowed one thing after another, which turned out not to be enough as he began reaching for everyone else's plates. It had become a conflict of such, just to keep there food to them selves before Ron could get a hold of it and eat it all.**

**Even Mrs. Weasley's protests were unheard by Ron as he continued his attack on everything that covered the table. Harry couldn't help but find it amusing as he watched his friends. Even if he changed or were to not be there anymore, the thought that they would always remain the same, was strangely comforting as he continued to watch them, his troubles unbeknown to them and he was going to keep it that way.**

**He'd often thought of telling his friends about what the prophecy had said, but every time he came to the point were he would have to kill Voldermort or be killed, he just couldn't do it. His friends had always been at his side when he needed them, even when they were in danger.**

**He'd often given them trouble by making them worry about him more than themselves. He didn't want them to worry about him this time, if, he didn't make it he wanted to make sure he remembered them as they were.**

**It had seemed so long ago that he had learnt that he was a wizard and that he would be learning magic. That alone he had never expected, but then he met Ron and Hermione, and for the first time he had friends. Even in good and bad times they stuck with him and helped him and he wouldn't give that up for anything. This time he would make sure if anything bad were to happen it would only happen to him and not to them.**

"**What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked noticing that he looked troubled about something.**

"**Oh, it's nothing Nee" Harry answered trying to hide his thoughts "I was just wondering where Ron puts it all." **

"**Oi, I'm a growing boy." Harry said along with Ron as he smiled smugly at his friend "Yeah we know."**

"**Uh, yeah." Ron said not knowing what else to say embarrassed as he remained quiet and carried on stuffing his face with all the food he could reach. Hermione and Ginny couldn't hold it back as they burst into laughter as they watched Ron consume a piece of chicken even faster than he had before clearly even more embarrassed.**

**Hermione was enjoying breakfast or as much as she could while having to watch out that Ron didn't try to steal hers, but as usual she couldn't help worrying. Whenever she saw something was bothering Harry she couldn't forget it and she was sure it wasn't something small or other wise he would have told them about it. Sometimes she wished she could just force him to tell them, but she knew that if they did that he would never tell them anything. His stubbornness was sometimes a good thing when he came to not giving up, but sometimes it only annoyed her greatly as he closed himself off from them.**

**It was strange how in the past when ever Harry had something to hide he somehow managed to hide it, but now she could somehow always see when he was hiding something that was troubling him greatly.**

**She knew that it could only mean that something was going to happen to him or could happen to them or else he would never hide it from them. It only added to her worries the more she got to know him and understand him, almost like she was seeing the real Harry under the mask he wore hiding his real feelings.**

'**What are you hiding from us' Hermione thought sadly as she watched Harry carefully from the corner of her eye, making sure that know one noticed her. She considered using Veritaserum on him but that would only make him angry if he ever found out and that would be worse than not knowing what he was hiding. All she could do was watch on and hope that one day he would be willing to tell them or at least let them help him.**

"**What's wrong with you Nee?" Harry asked noticing that she was preoccupied as she played with her food "If you're not careful Ron will eat your food right off your plate." Harry said jokingly smiling broadly at her.**

"**It's a wonder he can fit anymore in there." Hermione replied grateful for his concern "I really wonder where it goes?" Hermione added.**

"**In the one, out the other." Ginny said absently as Hermione blushed bright red as she couldn't help but imagine what she meant.**

"**Ginny!" Hermione said dismayed as Ginny just smiled at her innocently.**

"**What?" Ginny asked questioningly.**

"**You're getting as bad as Luna." Hermione sighed as she shook her head slowly.**

"**I thought she was already." Harry added amusingly.**

**This time was Ginny's turn to be surprised as she looked appalled at Harry while he just smiled at her and continued to eat.**

"**What did those Dursley's do to you?" Ginny asked only half jokingly.**

"**Oh, just the opposite of what they usually do." Harry said amusingly, not explaining in the least what he meant.**

"**Well what ever they did, maybe we should send you back so they can carry on." Ginny said laughing loudly as she saw the look of utter horror and disbelief on his face.**

"**Maybe we should be asking what happened to you this summer." Harry said, the shock of her words finally fading away.**

"**You could try." Ginny said challengingly "Or you could just convince Hermione to tell you." Ginny added audaciously.**

"**If I have to go to all that trouble I'd rather not know." Harry said, slightly confused as he saw Hermione sigh in relief, but she seemed strangely saddened as well. It was at times like these that he wished he could understand girls.**

**-o-o-o-o-**


End file.
